The Land Before Time (1987 script)
Below is a gallery of the complete script for , from mid-production in 1987, over a year before its release. It is based on the April 22/23, 1987 meeting between Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy and George Lucas, and also includes revisions by both Steven Spielberg and Lucas from May 1, 1987 and May 11, 1987. A few pages are taken from new revisions from June 5, 1987. The script was discovered in early 2018, and was purchased by Gang of Five forum member Sneak in February, who posted the script for public use. Script Sequence 001 "THUNDERFOOT'S BIRTH" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 1.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 2.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 3.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 4.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 5.jpg Sequence 002 "THE TREE STAR" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 6.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 7.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 8.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 9.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 10.jpg Sequence 003 "FROG IN THE MUD" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 11.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 12.jpg Sequence 004 "TYRANNOSAURUS ATTACK" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 13.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 14.jpg Sequence 004.1 "THE FIGHT" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 15.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 16.jpg Sequence 004A "THE EARTHQUAKE" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 17.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 18.jpg Sequence 005 "DEATH OF MOTHER" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 19.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 20.jpg Sequence 005A "WHAT'S IT ALL ABOUT" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 20A.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 20B.jpg Sequence 006 "LITTLE BOY LOST" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 21.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 22.jpg Sequence 006.1 "CERA AND THUNDERFOOT AT CANYON RIM" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 23.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 24.jpg Sequence 006A "THUNDERFOOT MEETS DUCKY" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 25.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 26.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 27.jpg Sequence 006B "CERA IN THE CANYON" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 28.jpg Sequence 006C "THUNDERFOOT AND DUCKY MEET PETRIE" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 29.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 30.jpg Sequence 007 "CERA AND THE EYE OF THE REX" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 31.jpg Sequence 007A "THE TREX" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 32.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 33.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 34.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 35.jpg Sequence 008 "SPIKE'S BIRTH" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 36.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 37.jpg Sequence 008A "WATER DROP TO OASIS" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 38.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 39.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 40.jpg Sequence 009 "THE PYRAMID" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 41.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 42.jpg Sequence 010 "THE SLEEPING BALLET" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 43.jpg Sequence 010A "WAKE UP IN THE FOOTPRINT" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 44.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 45.jpg Sequence 011 "TRAVEL MONTAGE" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 46.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 47.jpg Sequence 011A "THUNDERFOOT ENCOURAGES THE TROOPS" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 47A.jpg Sequence 011AA (To go after "ROCKY TERRAIN" in travel montage ((ash shower)) and replaces "HOT SANDY DESERT" ((last sequence)) SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 47B.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 48.jpg Sequence 012 "THE CONFRONTATION" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 49.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 50.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 51.jpg Sequence 12A "VOLCANO LAND" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 52.jpg Sequence 13 "THE VISION" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 53.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 54.jpg Sequence 13A "KIDS GET SEPARATED" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 55.jpg Sequence 14 "TO THE RESCUE" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 56.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 57.jpg Sequence 15 "TAR BEAST RESCUES CERA" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 58.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 59.jpg Sequence 16 "THE REX ATTACKS" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 60.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 61.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 62.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 63.jpg Sequence 17 "INTO THE VALLEY" SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 64.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 65.jpg SCRIPT Land Before Time, The (1988)-Page 66.jpg Category:Transcripts Category:Land Before Time production scripts